


Sonic Rewritten: Classic Timeline

by HeartOfDarkness1138



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfDarkness1138/pseuds/HeartOfDarkness1138
Summary: A summary of all of the classic Sonic games in my rewrite series. Events happen differently in my versions of the events, so it is recommended to read this before starting the actual series.
Kudos: 6





	Sonic Rewritten: Classic Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of events (and this fic in general) is heavily inspired by the Sonic timeline video by YouTuber "The4thSnake", though mine has several notable changes. An important thing to note is that in this timeline Sonic's world and the human world are separate. I must preface that this is not inspired by Sonic X, though there may be a few similarities to it. For the sake of ease and familiarity, Sonic's world will be referred to as Mobius. Lastly, It is important to know going into this that I have changed the plots of some games, sometimes heavily, to make them work better, as well as making lesser characters more prominent. I aim to make sure as few characters as possible are forgotten this time around.

-Pre-games: 

-Millions of years ago, Dark and Light Gaia came to Earth and rested inside it, coming out periodically to duel.

-Roughly 4,000 years ago, still on Earth, two tribes of echidna fought over control of the planet. The Knuckles clan was more powerful and were keepers of the chaos emeralds, living in harmony with the god Chaos and the chao creatures. The Nocturnus clan though was able to overpower the others with technological advancement, especially their warrior robots gizoids which were built to adapt and copy attacks, as well as absorb chaos emeralds. Backs against the wall, the Knuckles decided to use the emeralds as a force of destruction. This angered Chaos who then wiped out a majority of the clan as punishment. The leader's daughter, Tikal, sealed Chaos and herself within the emerald, as well as transporting an island with the few survivors to another world, Mobius.

-With the Knuckles gone, the Nocturnus were free to rule Earth. Their advancing technology got so powerful though that they attracted the attention of an interdimensional demon Argus who sealed the civilization in the Twilight Cage, a prison dimension, leaving a lone gizoid as the only evidence of their existence.

-A few thousand years later, an alien race called the Babylonians crash landed their ship on Earth, leaving few survivors behind to continue the race. Their power sources, the Arks of the Cosmos, were lost around the planet.

-A couple hundred years ago on Mobius, the chaos emeralds were lost from Angel Island. Six of them wound up on Cocoa Island while the seventh was stolen and brought to West Side Island, though it soon ended up lost as well.

-Over 50 years ago on Earth, Gerald Robotnik began his career as a famous researcher. His projects included studying the ancient echidnan civilizations, discovering alternate dimensions such as Mobius and one containing the fire demon Ifrit, and building the Space Colony ARK.

-A little over 30 years ago, Gerald's granddaughter Maria became terminally ill. He brought her and a team of scientists aboard the ARK. He claimed to be there to develop immortal weapons, which allowed him to gain government funding, however he was secretly trying to create a cure for Maria. In his experiments, he created the Biolizard to be the ultimate life form, but it was too unstable and animalistic. In another attempt to create the ultimate life form, he was visited by the alien Black Doom who offered to perfect the being in exchange for the chaos emeralds in fifty years. Gerald accepted the help, but once the aliens were gone, he created the Eclipse Canon to destroy the evil aliens when they next returned. With Doom's help, he was able to create Shadow, basing his design off of Mobian hedgehogs who seemed to be the most powerful creatures in that dimension. Shadow wasn't quite finished yet when the government demanded results from Gerald. The doctor had recently uncovered the last remaining Nocturnus gizoid and now repaired it, passing it off as his own work so that he could buy himself more time. However, after activating it, it began to copy weapons and negative emotions and ended up rampaging aboard the ARK. With that and the failure of the Biolizard, the government decided to shut down Gerald's project. Maria managed to send Shadow to Earth, but she and everyone else was killed, with Gerald taken into custody to continue developing weapons, and Shadow and the gizoid were sealed away by the military. Gerald went insane after Maria's death and rewrote Shadow's memories so that he would want to destroy the planet using the Eclipse Canon. Gerald ended up getting executed later.

-Gerald's grandson, Ivo Robotnik, inherited his grandfather's intelligence and grew up worshipping his research. He intended on using it to rule the world, though he never got that far. Later in life, he stumbled upon Gerald's discovery of alternate dimensions and managed to open a pathway to Mobius. He then plotted to use the powerful animals that existed there to fuel his weapons, but it would take a while to build up his empire.

-Games:

-Tails' Adventure: Miles Prower, a rare two-tailed fox, had been bullied by his peers on Westside Island for his deformity to the point where he left, finding a new home on Cocoa Island. After having lived there for a while, a group of militaristic birds called the Kukku Army came to the island under a rumor that the ancient chaos emeralds were there, plotting to take over the world with them. Miles used his superior intellect to create weapons and robots to stop them. Along the way, he uncovered the six chaos emeralds, being the first to use them in hundreds of years. He absorbed their power to defeat the birds, but once it was over, the emeralds vanished, entering a pocket dimension for their own safety. With the island destroyed, Miles travelled again, this time ending up on South Island.

-Sonic 1: Doctor Ivo Robotnik finally developed the necessary means for world domination, starting with the mostly defenseless South Island. He used its inhabitants and wildlife to power his machines. Sonic the Hedgehog was an adventurous youth, exploring South Island after having lived on the nearby Christmas Island all his life. Upon discovering Robotnik's metal servants, he decided to use his super speed and razor sharp quills to race across the Island, destroying Robotnik's machinations. Sensing the threat to nature, the chaos emeralds made themselves accessible to Sonic so long as he cleared their trials, creating giant rings that lead to their dimension. He did so and collected all six, using their power to defeat Robotnik and restore the land to normal. After their power was depleted, the emeralds once again vanished.

-SegaSonic the Hedgehog: Not seeing Sonic as a true threat just yet, Robotnik managed to capture Sonic, and instead of killing him, merely threw him in a cell on his island base to turn the hedgehog into a powerful robot. However, Sonic and his cellmates, Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel, escaped their capture. With Sonic's speed, Mighty's super strength, and Ray's flight, the trio managed to destroy Robotnik's island before returning home. 

-Sonic CD: With his attempt to conquer South Island foiled, Robotnik set his eyes on Little Planet, a natural satellite that orbited the planet once a year. It also had a unique flow of time, dictated by the planet's special time stones. Robotnik chained the planet down and got to work conquering it via the stones. Despite not having turned Sonic into a robot previously, Robotnik had still managed to copy Sonic and his allies' specs and DNA, allowing him to make an ultimate machine. He crafted the shell to resemble the hedgehog he'd hated so much, however in addition to Sonic's speed, he also gave the robot Mighty's strength and Ray's flying prowess, though titled the creation simply Metal Sonic. Unfortunately for him though, Sonic had a yearly tradition of viewing Little Planet and wasn't happy to see it chained down. Meanwhile, Amy Rose, whom Sonic had previously saved, had fallen in love with him. She used her tarot cards to track his location, following him to Little Planet where she was captured by Metal. Sonic fought through time to save Little Planet and Amy, beating Metal Sonic by racing him and ending up tricking him to flying into one of Robotnik's traps. The time stones were returned to their rightful place and the giant chain on the planet was broken, leaving the doctor defeated again and allowing Little Planet to shift back into normal orbit.

-Tails' SkyPatrol: With three defeats at the hands of Sonic, Robotnik decided to set up an elaborate scheme, starting with the capture of Miles Prower. He hired four villains, Witchcart, Focke-Wulf, Bearenger, and Carrotia to capture Miles, but all of them failed to accomplish the task as they underestimated the child's strength and smarts. Once the fox believed to have saved the day however, Robotnik captured him and locked him away in one of his bases.

-Sonic 2 (Game Gear): Sonic had gone away on vacation after his last few adventures, only to come back to a South Island that has almost completely been taken over by Robotnik. Miles, in his capture, as demanded by Robotnik, sent a message to Sonic, informing to him that he needed to bring the doctor all six of the chaos emeralds if he ever wanted to see any of his animal friends alive again. However, Miles had also secretly detailed the fact that Robotnik had several extra powerful Master Robots around the island that were responsible for its downfall. Sonic ran all across South Island, destroying the major robots and collecting chaos emeralds, until arriving at Robotnik's base, where he discovered that the doctor had built a new robotic Silver Sonic to defeat the original. This one was easily destroyed though, and Sonic was able to bring the final emerald to Robotnik's base, defeating the villain and reclaiming Miles before the chaos emeralds were able to be used for evil. Unfortunately though, Sonic had misplaced one emerald in his escape, allowing it to fall into Robotnik's hands. With only five emeralds, Sonic was not able to restore the island to normal like he had last time, but was able to at the very least restore most of the inhabitants.

-Sonic Labyrinth: Fed up with the numerous defeats, Robotnik shifted his goals, now for the first time creating devices to destroy specifically Sonic. He built an entire underground maze for Sonic before setting up a trap for the hedgehog. Using the chaos emerald he had, Robotnik made special, ultra heavy shoes and replaced Sonic's normal shoes with them before luring him into the labyrinth. Sonic was close to being defeated due to the handicap, but the other chaos emeralds sensed his distress and once again made themselves available to him. Using them, he got the shoes off and destroyed the maze along with all the robots inside it. 

-Between adventures, Sonic and Miles had become close. Sonic was the only person who didn't insult the fox's deformity, instead praising the uniqueness. Sonic nicknamed him "Tails" and took him on as a little brother of sorts.

-Sonic Chaos: Robotnik, still in possession of one chaos emerald, used the gem to make even more WMDs. As he used the emerald for evil though, the imbalance of chaos energy caused an unintentional side effect of natural disasters appearing all over South Island. Once again, Sonic went out to stop him, but this time was accompanied Miles. The two collected the emeralds again and used them to overpower Robotnik and take the sixth emerald back, finally able to restore the island back to normal, as it still hadn't fully recovered from Sonic 2 GG until now. 

-Sonic Drift: Dr. Robotnik mistakenly believed that Sonic's speed alone is what allowed him to obtain chaos emeralds. He built a super fast vehicle, nearly rivaling his nemesis in speed. Seeing Robotnik race around, and knowing he'd fail because it wasn't just speed that attracted the emeralds, Sonic and Miles decided to play along, taking two of the fox's prototype cars that he had been working on. Amy mistakenly assumed that it was merely a game and joined in for the fun of it. She had spread the word, deeming it the "Emerald Grand Prix". In the end, Robotnik came in dead last (with Sonic, Tails, and Amy in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd respectively), and flew home, head hanging in failure.

-Sonic Spinball: Robotnik discovered a still-functioning weapon that he had made with chaos energy and managed to use it to create replica chaos emeralds. They weren't very powerful, but they were strong enough that, when combined, were able to power his new Veg-o-Fortress on Mount Mobius, the tallest volcano on the planet. He wasn't very subtle about it though, nor about his kidnapping of more animals, so Sonic and Tails found it easily. Sonic spun his way through the island base and its weirdly pinball-esque defense systems. He defeated Robotnik's new, disturbing robots and stole back all of the fake emeralds, taking them back to Miles for safe destruction. Without the emeralds to sustain it, Robotnik's fortress crumbled, bringing the mountain down with it.

-Sonic 2 (Genesis): Robotnik had absolutely had it with Sonic at this point. He sent out many of his robots to gather all of his past material, gathering enough resources to make his most amazing creation yet, a giant space fortress. Knowing that Sonic and friends would catch on to his large scheme, he moved his base of operations to the nearby Westside Island instead. As he was discreetly conquering it, he accidentally stumbled across a hidden seventh chaos emerald. This was able to greatly speed up his process as well as allow him to power a new Sonic robot. With the data from Metal Sonic gone however, he was unable to give this one the abilities of the other, instead making an entirely original creation called Mecha Sonic, powered by the chaos emerald. It wasn't until the island was almost completely taken over that Sonic and Miles heard word of the attack. The two set out, taking Sonic's biplane to the other island. Separate from those two, the other heroes, Mighty, Ray, and Amy (all of whom had kept in touch with Sonic and ended up becoming a friend group) all noticed the danger and the three teamed up and set off on their own endeavor. The five heroes, split into their two teams, adventured through the island, stopping Robotnik's forces, Sonic, and this time Miles as well, finding the six emeralds again. When the scientist's ultimate creation was revealed, Sonic was quoted saying to Tails, "Did Robotnik build a giant, flying egg?!" This was when the nickname "Eggman" was created. Miles flew Sonic up to the ship (which Sonic dubbed the "Death Egg") where the hedgehog destroyed everything he couple before confronting Mecha Sonic. After defeating the double, Sonic obtained the seventh emerald. Overcome with the powerful energy, the hedgehog transformed into an invincible, golden state, Super Sonic. He used the unstable form to take down Robotnik's final, giant robot. He escaped the falling spaceship before rendezvousing with Miles and the others. They used the emeralds to once again heal the island, though this time Sonic managed to keep them afterward.

-Sonic 3&K: Immediately after his last defeat, Robotnik and the remains of his ship landed on Angel Island. He discovered the remains of an ancient echidna civilization, as well as a giant chaos emerald dubbed the master emerald. He tricked the emerald's guardian Knuckles the Echidna into believing that Sonic was trying to steal the master emerald. While Knuckles prepared to confront the hedgehog, Robotnik got to work conquering the island under the radar and rebuilding his giant ship, planning to take the master emerald in order to power it. Sonic and Miles came to the island to investigate chaos energy, assuming there were even more emeralds. When they arrived, Knuckles used the master emerald's power, which had the ability to negate the other emeralds, to deactivate Sonic's super form and steal the chaos emeralds, returning them to their rightful place at the master emerald's altar. Sonic and Tails adventured the island and re-collected the emeralds through the special zones. Throughout their journey, Knuckles tried several times to hinder their progress, but they always prevailed. They came all the way to Robotnik's launch base to stop the second takeoff of the Death Egg, causing it to crash back down once again. Sonic went through more of the island to get the rest of the emeralds, and knuckles finally confronted Sonic directly in a fight. The two were evenly matched, but Knuckles stopped when he saw Robotnik taking the master emerald. The three teamed up, traveling to Robotnik's new emerald-powered ship to confront him. Along the way they fought an upgraded Mecha Sonic, the strongest yet, but they beat him and moved on to the ship. All three used the emeralds to undergo super form and destroy the Death Egg. Robotnik made a last minute escape, flying up to space, but the three followed him and defeated his final mech before returning the master emerald. After having used so much of the chaos emeralds' power, they retreated to their pocket dimension once again.

-& Knuckles: Robotnik built a new robot resembling himself and sent it to Angel Island to try and discreetly get the master emerald again. Knuckles found it and chased it around the island, trying to destroy it. While he was gone though, the Sonic robot, Mecha Sonic, managed to repair itself and went to the emerald's altar. Knuckles returned after beating the robot, just in time to stop Mecha, but it used the master emerald to go super, though Knuckles still managed to destroy it once and for all, putting the emeralds at peace once again.

-Sonic Triple Trouble: Exactly a year after CD's events, Robotnik recovered Metal Sonic's remains from Little Planet and restored him, making him even more powerful and giving him the ability to enter the emeralds' dimension. Knuckles was able to sense that there was something wrong with the chaos realm, and mistook Metal Sonic for the real thing. Meanwhile, a new threat, Fang the Sniper, a treasure hunter with access to the special zones, was also after the emeralds. Sonic and Miles worked together to stop all three antagonists, defeating Metal and Fang while regaining Knuckles' trust.

-Sonic Drift 2: On the anniversary of the first Emerald Grand Prix, Amy (the only one who remembered it) asked Sonic and Tails if they could stage another. The two agreed, planning on including only Amy, Mighty, and Ray. However, Robotnik insisted on joining, requesting that chaos emerald get put up as prizes. Despite his friends saying not to, Sonic agreed, collecting the emeralds to use as race prizes, which attracted Knuckles and Fang to the race, with Metal Sonic joining as well as an extra Robotnik competitor. By the end of the races, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Mighty, Ray, Knuckles, and Fang wound up with emeralds, leaving the villains with nothing.

-Knuckles Chaotix: Robotnik found a secret island in the middle of the ocean. There, he found a defunct giant ring, which were the gateways to the emeralds' dimension. Now that he finally had access to one, along with ancient echidna texts describing the dimension in further detail, the doctor finally managed to access the realm, but was unable to find any emeralds. Even without them though, he used the chaos energy within the dimension to engineer "dark rings" which he used to power his machines, as well as six "chaos rings" that he intended to use to summon the master emerald. Knuckles, who sensed the imbalance of chaos energy, travelled to the island to investigate. Meanwhile, Mighty also happened to be exploring the area and teamed up with Knuckles. As well as three others, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, and Charmy Bee, all came for separate reasons and teamed up with the two heroes to beat Robotnik and Metal Sonic, who was even more powerful than ever. The five labeled themselves as the Chaotix and went through the island, stealing the chaos rings. Once in the heart of the base, after the heroes destroyed the entire arsenal including Metal, Robotnik recovered all of the dark rings and used all of them on Metal Sonic. The chaos energy mutated the robot and turned him into the giant, red beast Metal Sonic Kai. The Chaotix used the chaos rings to combat him and ultimately defeat him and restoring him to normal. Knuckles then destroyed all the rings so that they couldn't be used to get the emeralds. The five were flown home by Sonic and Miles who arrived just before the island sank. After the events, Knuckles and Mighty went home, but the other three stayed together as the Chaotix.

-Sonic the Fighters: After Drift 2, the emeralds were still divided between the various characters, though they shifted a bit. Mighty's was given to Espio, new criminals Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear stole Ray's, and Miles misplaced his, which eventually fell into the hands of neutral party Honey the Cat. Robotnik managed to build a new Death Egg in space and prepared to attack the planet below. Miles built a rocket ship to fly up and confront him, but it required all of the emeralds to power and it only seated one person. All of the emerald holders wanted to be the one to go up, so Knuckles decided they should have a fighting tournament to decide who went up. Unsurprisingly, Sonic won and got to go to the ship, using the emeralds' power to beat Metal and Robotnik and destroy the ship.

-Sonic R: Sonic was very dissatisfied by the last few races and proposed a new grand prix on foot. Miles and Knuckles were invited, Amy invited herself (though had to drive due to lack of super speed), and Robotnik intruded on it. Along with him he brought Metal Sonic, his duplicate from Angel Island (whom Sonic nicknamed "Egg Robo"), and a new robot Mecha Knuckles. With limited time before the race and wanting to rival everyone there, he threw together a plush of Miles and put an AI into it, making Tails Doll. They all raced while the robots attempted to kill the animals, though the heroes refused to conclude the race to deal with them. Sonic managed to speedily grab the chaos emeralds also winning the races, eventually using the emeralds to turn all of the heroes super in order to defeat the robots, before concluding the grand prix. Sonic won.

-Sonic 3D Blast: Robotnik enslaved Flicky Island, the home of the birds that Sonic often saved. He discovered that their island had ties to the chaos emeralds, and while on it, the flickies could warp using the same rings that the emeralds did, so the doctor tried to use them to get the emeralds. As usual, Knuckles could tell when they were in trouble, so he got Sonic and Miles to help him check the place out. They freed the birds and used them to warp around the island, collecting the emeralds before Robotnik could, and eventually destroying his base.

-Sonic Blast: In a failed attempt to defeat Sonic, Robotnik ended up shattering one of the emeralds. Sonic and Knuckles (who was royally pissed that one of his emeralds got damaged) went through South Island yet again to get the emerald shards and beat Robotnik again.

-Sonic Pocket Adventure: As a natural part of mobian growth, Sonic and the gang developed coloured irises, in addition to growing taller and thinning out. Meanwhile Robotnik happened to change his outfit and lose a few pounds at around the same time. Other than that there was just a standard adventure fair, fight with Knuckles, emerald collection, and defeating Robotnik like usual for Sonic.

-Sonic 4: There was once again another run-of-the-mill adventure involving just Sonic and Robotnik for the first time in a while. Turns out though that the past couple unordinary endeavors were part of the doctor's plan. It was once again the time of year for Little Planet to come around into orbit, and Sonic now tired out, Robotnik was able to conquer it completely. Sonic and Miles eventually found out about it and set off to the planet to take down the villains. Metal Sonic, who was now more powerful than ever, nearly succeeded in killing the two, but they managed to defeat him. This time though, Metal and Robotnik both teamed up to fight them, but the heroes were only barely able to survive thanks to the emeralds again. They freed Little Planet and returned home. By this point, Robotnik had lost so many resources that it was a long time until he was able to attack again.

-A little after the last endeavor, Knuckles decided it would be best to hide the emeralds so nobody would be able to use them again. A voice from inside the master emerald told him about the other world that his race initially came from. Sonic begged Knuckles to take him and Tails, wanting a new place to adventure, and because they were sick of fighting Robotnik. He reluctantly agreed, and Amy also snuck onto the island without them knowing. The heroes left the Chaotix, Mighty, Ray, and Honey in charge of stopping Eggman and the Hooligans (Fang, Bean, and Bark) if any of them caused any trouble. They transported the island to Earth, living there peacefully for several months.

  
  
  


\-- Character Ages --

Tails’ Adventure - Sonic Labyrinth: Sonic;12, Tails;5, Amy;9, Ray;11, Mighty;13

Sonic Chaos - Sonic Triple Trouble: Sonic;13, Tails;6, Amy;10, Ray;12, Mighty;14, Knuckles;14, Fang;18

Sonic Drift 2 - Sonic 4: Sonic;14, Tails;7, Amy;11, Ray;13, Mighty;15, Knuckles;15, Fang;19, Espio;15, Charmy;5, Vector;19, Bean;14, Bark;16, Honey;15

Sonic Adventure: Sonic;15, Tails;8, Amy;12, Knuckles;16, Big;18, Cream;6

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! Of course there are likely some flaws, don't hesitate to leave comments telling me what I can improve on. If you have read this I assume you plan on reading the actual fics that come after this, but if you weren't aware of them, I would appreciate if you checked them out. I'd like to add that I eventually plan on adapting the classic games into actual stories as well as the modern ones, but those will not take priority, so I hope these summaries will suffice for now. Oh, also, I am fully aware that I didn't include some of the Sonic '06 events in the pre game section, that's because the time travel makes it a sticky area to cover, so I'm just going to wait until I get to the actual game.


End file.
